Solace
by DragonflyXxXDancer
Summary: The War has ended, but the suffering has not. Can two survivors find peace and most of all...love...with each other? Rated T. This story does not follow the exact events of DH; it follows some, but not all. Hermione has graduated Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **All these fabulous characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own them in any way nor am I making any money from them.

**Summary: **The War has ended, but the suffering has not. Can two survivors find peace and most of all...love...with each other? Rated T. This story does not follow the exact events of DH; it follows some, but not all. Hermione has graduated Hogwarts.

**A/N: **This story is a response to the fabulous challenge given to me by opaque-girl over in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. A big thank you goes to you!

No beta, so any mistakes are solely my fault.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I haven't decided whether I will create a sequel, I guess it depends on what everyone thinks of the story =D

* * *

**Solace**

She needed to get away. Get away from all of the reporters hounding her home, get away from the stares she met while walking the streets. Ever since the War, it was all she saw; newspaper reporters and wide-eyed gazes.

She wanted to find somewhere where no one would know her, where no one would recognize her as Harry Potter's muggleborn friend; the war heroine.

Yet, she felt drawn to the Wizarding community; she couldn't leave it, not yet. So much had happened, so much had been lost. Her best friends, perished in the War that brought about the end of Lord Voldemort's terrifying reign upon the magical world. Her parents, killed in cold-blood because they would not give up her location. She was alone, totally and utterly alone.

She found herself visiting Saint Mungo's Hospital often. She wanted to be close to one of the patients; a man, a fearless man, one who placed his life on the line every day before the final battle in an effort to protect them all.

Severus Snape.

Death Eater.

Murderer.

Saviour.

She couldn't deny his allegiances any longer. He had saved them all, and paid a great price in doing so. Nagini, Voldemort's pet serpent, had almost ripped the man's throat out and did inject a vast amount of venom into his body. He had been on the brink of death, caught in the cosmic void between living and dying. But, thankfully, the medical staff were able to bring him back. They were able to stop the venom's progression and stem the bleeding. She thanked the Gods, for if Severus had died, her heart would have shattered and her guilt become unbearable.

So, each and every day, she sat vigilantly by his bedside. She talked to him, unsure that he was able to hear her, but talked nonetheless. She told him about how the War had been won, told him how Harry Potter had managed to kill Lord Voldemort, but at that expense of his own life. She told him how he himself was going to pull through, how he was going to recover and lead a full life free of the most evil wizard of all time, free from the service of Albus Dumbledore, just...free.

And, each and every day, she left after visiting hours had ended. She didn't want to and occasionally begged the staff to let her stay, to let her stay by her hero's side. However, she was not family, nor a spouse or loved one, so she was forced to leave him.

It angered her, as at that moment she was as good as family. He had no one. She had no one. Why couldn't she be there for him when nobody else was?

She knew deep down that when he regained consciousness, he would probably send her away. She had already accepted this and was merely counting the days before she was turned away for good, but it didn't stop her from visiting him. She hoped that her loyalty, her compassion for him would melt the ice tomb that encased his heart. She hoped that he would allow a friendship to build between them, as life was really too short to keep feeding a petty rivalry with stupid and irrational insults. Life was a precious gift, why waste it when you could make the most of it?

The nurses watched her enter the hospital and observed her clutching a book to her chest as she made her way to his ward, taking up her usual seat by his bedside. The nurse responsible for administering her patient's antivenin and blood-replenishing potions smiled sadly at the broken women, telling her that there had been no change in his condition since her last visit. He had not woken up yet and still required the potions to have any chance of survival.

She smiled at the Mediwitch and nodded slowly. She then proceeded to open her book and read to pallid man lying motionless on the bed.

It continued for several weeks until the day he finally opened his eyes. They were unfocused, trying desperately to adjust to the lighting within the room. He spotted the woman sitting on the small chair beside him, her chin resting on her shoulder, her golden brown curls framing her cheeks, her youthful, innocent face marred with the effects of the battle.

He recognized her. The insufferable know-it-all student he had the great pleasure of teaching the subtle art of Potions, the stubborn Gryffindor girl who was the third member of the "Golden Trio", the only member of said Trio still alive.

She looked so... exhausted. He wondered how long she had been sitting there before succumbing to what looked like much needed sleep. He couldn't tear his eyes from the girl. She seemed so upset, even in her slumber.

He shifted, attempting to find a more comfortable position but failing miserably. The nurse saw him and adjusted his pain relievers and allowed him to take some ice chips into his mouth, a quick but ineffective way to quench his thirst.

The noise of the shuffling woke the girl; her eyes darted around the room before they settled on the injured man. They widened at the realization that he was conscious.

"Severus..." came her relieved whisper, "you're awake."

Her use of his given name stunned him. She had never called him anything other than "Professor Snape" in all the years he had known her. Well, not to his knowledge anyway. "Miss Granger," he stuttered. His voice wasn't as easy to control as it was before and was therefore very hoarse. The words seemed to catch in his throat and he struggled to say them.

She rushed forward, standing and stepping closer to the bed. She clasped his hand, "I didn't think you were going to wake." She sounded so sad, it pained him.

He didn't pull his hand away, he found the gesture to be rather...comforting, "Fight... I was...wasn't going to...let him...win."

She cooed, urged him to stop speaking and save his strength. She told him that she would stay there, told him she would visit until he was fully recovered and able to leave the hospital. She told him he was not alone, she was there. She would always be there.

Her words relaxed him, lulled him into a sense of security that he had never felt before. He trusted her words. She sounded so sincere. So he held onto them and true to her word, she was there every day throughout his recovery.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Those months led the seasons to change, from spring to summer, summer to autumn. The leaves on the trees morphed from their vibrant greens to golden yellows and rustic reds, falling around them like rain as they walked through the muggle streets of London. The weather was turning colder now. The crisp air caressed their cheeks as they strolled through the park, turning them a chilled pink colour, turning their breath into little white clouds as they exhaled.

They had bonded throughout his recovery, their friendship grew into something neither of them could deny nor live without. They were a part of each other.

Hermione's hand was threaded through the bend of Severus' elbow, clasping his bicep as they walked down the path. He wore his signature clothing: a coal-black, woollen overcoat buttoned to the top to cover his scar tissue and black trousers, but minus the cloak... they were in muggle London after all. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back, secured by a black ribbon at the base of his skull. Hermione was dressed in typical muggle attire: a pair of faded, dark blue jeans and a white sweater with a tan coloured horizontal stripe across the chest.

They spent most of their time in the muggle world since Severus' recovery. Both felt the inability to handle the wizarding media and Severus couldn't stand being the centre of attention anywhere he travelled. All he heard were whisperings; be them nasty or awe-filled.

"_There goes the Death Eater who escaped the Azkaban and the Dementor's kiss."_

"_There goes the spy who risked his life for Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He saved us all."_

"_He can't be trusted! He was a Dark wizard, a Death Eater... he killed people, tortured people...and you expect me to believe he is a hero?"_

Hermione pleaded that he ignore them, but it was impossible for him. They agreed after that, seeing as they both owned properties in the muggle world, they would spend time together there. Until the aftermath of the War calmed down, they would rather stay in the company of muggles who knew nothing of Second Wizarding War than gossiping witches and wizards alike.

Their only connection to the Wizarding world was the fact that they earned a living by producing medicinal potions for Saint Mungo's Hospital. Severus had refurbished the basement of his new home (he had earned more than enough money from his teaching retirement and family inheritance to purchase a fabulous Manor in the more expensive part of London) into a small but brilliant potions lab and knew exactly where to collect all the essential ingredients needed. For other, rarer substances, his time as a Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had given him more than enough contacts to get in touch with.

More often than not, when brewing the required quota of potions that month, Hermione found herself staying at Severus' home, sleeping in the spare bedroom. Their friendship was growing by the day and was rapidly turning into something more than friendship, though neither had taken the first step into violently shoving their relationship over the dangerously thin line between friends and lovers.

Hermione felt safe with Severus. He was her constant, and she was his. They made their way to a small cafe they frequented every Friday evening which was only two streets away from Snape Manor. They took a seat at their usual booth and ordered their usual meal. The owner of the cafe had become a mutual friend and was accustomed to seeing them every week. She worried when they did not show.

She was a mature women, not elderly but middle aged...possibly around sixty to seventy years old, with dark grey curly hair.

She stepped over to the couple and said cheerily, "Severus... and Hermione dear, it's good to see you both."

"And you, Jocelyn." Hermione replied. Severus nodded his head in a friendly greeting and glanced back at Hermione.

"I haven't seen you dears in a few days, are you well?" Jocelyn asked. She was a curious woman, but neither Severus nor Hermione minded her questions. At least they were not about the War. Severus didn't particular chat, but Hermione was more than happy to and quite frankly, he appreciated that.

"We are. We have to take it easy sometimes due to Severus' injury, but the pain can be controlled." Hermione placed her hand on top of his and glanced at him reassuringly. His lips curled into a half smile in response.

"Yes. I have effective...medicine for that problem, Jocelyn." He added causing the woman to grin happily.

"Good, I don't want my two favourite customers upset for any reason. I'm glad you are better, Severus. It was an animal attack correct? Strange that... you don't hear of those much around here."

He flinched at the memory, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. Hermione chimed in, "Yes, it was." She looked into her coffee mug sadly. Jocelyn knew instantly not to speak of it any longer.

"Ah, well... as I said, I'm glad you are well now, Severus. Anything you need you know where to ask. Your meal will be here shortly." The woman then left them alone in the corner booth.

Their meals arrived promptly and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished, Severus paid the bill and they left, bidding a friendly goodbye to Jocelyn and began to retrace their steps through the park.

"Severus?" Hermione said after a few minutes. Her hand gripped his bicep tighter in an attempt to stop his stride.

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"I... we have been friends for many months now. We need... I think we should discuss... what we are...doing." She stumbled through her words suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Her gaze locked with his, "Our...relationship."

Momentarily, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he quickly regained his composure, "Oh, well... I would have thought that obvious, wouldn't you?"

She stuttered, "No. Not once have we discussed what this was becoming. How am I supposed to know, if we never discuss it?"

He placed his hand over hers, and held it to his arm and began walking again. "I'm courting you. I have been for weeks."

Her head turned sharply and her gaze was focused on him, "You have?"

He teased her, "Do muggles not take their partners to lunch, or dinner, or coffee? I was sure they did."

She smiled, "Yes, but that can be interpreted in many ways, Severus." She giggled, "It isn't just courting couples that go to dinner. Friends can too."

"Ah. Well, what would you say if I said I wished to court you, Miss Hermione Granger?" He took the hand that lay on his arm and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Would you be willing to let me do that?"

Her grin spread from ear to ear, "I would, Severus. I would be very willing."

He lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss upon the back of her palm. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and they made their way back to Snape Manor with a feeling of warmth in their hearts.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Autumn transformed into winter, the myriad of colours around them changed to white and brown. The trees had bare branches and pavements were coated in sparkling white ground frost and dustings of snow. The scenery couldn't be more beautiful, and even with the freezing temperatures that caused many of nature's plants and creatures to enter a dormancy or hibernation, something was blossoming.

Love; an exceedingly powerful emotion that caused their hearts to ache when they were apart, to jump and beat erratically when together and stop beating when fearing for the other.

Temperatures had dropped below freezing at times and the weather was causing problems for Severus. The scar tissue at his throat was incredibly sensitive and the temperatures were causing shooting pains that no amount of potion could ease. He struggled to talk...and breathe... at times and it was causing Hermione to panic. She didn't know how to help him.

They lay cuddled in bed, spooning into one another, Hermione's back to Severus' chest. His arm was wrapped around her abdomen, their hands laced.

"I'm scared for you," she whispered. It was barely audible; he had to strain to hear her.

But he did, and it pained him to see her so scared. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere." His lips were so close to her ear, his silky smooth voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you." Her words came out as a quiet but happy sigh as he pressed kisses to her cheek.

Even though he could be considered a misanthrope, he found that he could easily express his feelings to her, "I love you too, Hermione."

As he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, loving, albeit passionate, kiss, they both realized at the exact same time that they had found solace in each other's arms. Everyone they knew and loved had perished in the War that saw the downfall of the strongest Dark wizard of all time. Yet, it was something so dreadful, something that had brought them both to the brink of death and back again, that had caused them to find each other. It was something so dreadful that enabled them to fall in love with one another.

Life would go on and they were going to live it together. No matter what obstacles the Fates brought upon them, they would be together. They would handle everything together.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I would love it if you could review and tell me what you thought =D Should I make a sequel? Or keep it as a one-shot?


End file.
